The present disclosure relates to a toner container attachable to a toner supply portion of an image forming apparatus, and in particular relates to a toner container that can selectively realize the attachment compatibility with the toner supply portion.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device. Developer containing toner is stored in the inside of the developing device. The image forming apparatus includes a toner supply portion to which toner containers are attached. In the state where the toner containers are attached to the toner supply portion, toner can be supplied from the toner containers to the developing device.
There is known a conventional image forming apparatus that has an incompatibility structure that allows only toner containers having attachment compatibility to be attached to the toner supply portion so that toner of different colors cannot be supplied to the toner supply portion. Image forming apparatuses of this type are configured such that toner of different colors cannot be supplied to the toner supply portion. Specifically, the toner supply portion is provided with main-body-side compatible key portions that include compatible keys that correspond to toner containers that can be attached to the toner supply portion. On the other hand, the toner containers include incompatible members that can be engaged with only the main-body-side compatible key portions of the toner supply portion that correspond to the toner containers, and cannot be engaged with the other toner supply portions.